The Heroes United
by Ellisgorn
Summary: Every time the Hero is reincarnated he has to stop a mere manifestation of the Dark Lord's Power. What if Demise attacked in his whole, abyssal form? A crossover of the Links from across the Legend of Zelda Timeline. Rated K for mild violence, might change in later chapters. This is my first Fanfiction, would love any advice/criticisms I can get to improve my writing!
1. Chapter 1

The Heroes United

 _"Finding good players is easy. Getting them to play as a team is another story."_

 _-Casey Stengel_

Chapter 1- Rendezvous

"But, how could we?" the green one asked.

"It's not possible. Stopping a manifestation of such pure... power..." the third sister somberly added.

Nayru was silent for a long time, "time and time again "he" has stopped him. What makes you doubt his abilities this time Farore?" Her sister responded quickly, "The spirit of courage can seal away one of his swine's no problem, with the help of Hylia's chosen of course, but this... this is something else entirely."

"Alone he would surely fall, but what if we could bring them together?" Din remarked, "All of them… together."

Farore turned to reply but Nayru stopped her. "Our last Hero fell when he fought alone. Only with the aid of the Royal sealing power could Calamity Ganon finally be stopped."

"But none of the heroes know there are others like him, the results of bringing such talented warriors together like that could be… catastrophic."

"Farore, did you forget where one of them learned how to truly master the blade, if not from another Hero long ago?"

Her eyes opened widely in realization as Din slowly smiled.

"Din, Farore… come. Our young Hero still sleeps…"

Hyrule Castle

Link yawned as he slowly opened his eyes. Looking to one side he saw the sky was still dark, peering over to the other, he smiled softly. He gazed on her rhythmic breaths, up and down, as his wife slept peacefully. He carefully wrapped his arms around her as she hummed softly in appreciation. He nuzzled his face next to her long brown hair and pointed ears. Gently, he lowered his right hand down to the bulge on her stomach and couldn't help feeling immense joy. Three years had passed since he freed Hyrule from the horrors of the twilight and this would be the second child awarded to him and Zelda. They were suddenly both startled by the sounds of their young one waking. Link leaned over to kiss his wife's cheek as he whispered, "I'll go get her." He strolled over to the small crib and held his infant daughter in his arms. Barely more than a year old, she had rich blonde hair, like her father, and stared back at him with her mother's stormy grey eyes. He silently thanked Hylia as he watched her fallback asleep and the room was quiet once more.

Somewhere in the Hebra Mountains

Wind howled by his face as he shouted up to her, "Just why do we need to climb to the top of some silly mountain just to see the stars?!"

"That Rito told us of how great the constellations looked from this angle!"

"Are they not just as gorgeous in Hyrule field?"

"Not even close, you know this better than anyone," she argued back.

 _She isn't wrong_ , he thought as he downed another bottle of spicy elixir.

 _By Din, she is quite adventurous…_

But, the Hero of the Wild loved that about his princess, even if it did sometimes risk frostbite.

About forty miles Southwest of Outset Island

"Caw… caw…" another seagull flew by and dropped more fruit into his outstretched arms. As he bit into a particularly sweet mango he looked around to find himself back aboard the King of Red Lions.

 _How is this possible?_

Suddenly, his old friend turned his wooden head around and opened his large mouth,

"WAKE UP LINK!"

The Hero of Winds opened his eyes to the familiar pirate girl, shaking him violently.

"I had a dream," she responded to his annoyed stare.

 _Well I had a dream too, and you better have a pretty darn good reason to interrupt me from it,_ he thought as that delicious mango crossed his mind again.

"What was your dream about Tetra?"

She continued, voice low and hushed,

"We need to turn this ship around…"

The Middle of New Hyrule

The heat of the engine forced beads of sweat down the young hero's neck. He grunted as he loaded another shovelful of coal. The ever-familiar hum of the Spirit Train's engine calmed him. He glanced up to see Princess Zelda, standing beautifully in her pink dress, her royal ornaments glistening in the sun. She placed a gloved hand on his dirty shoulder,

"We must return to the Sand Temple, Anjean has returned."

The Surface World

'Hey Link?"

"Yes?"

"Fetch the skylofts."

The Hero of the Skies turned around to his childhood friend,

"And why would I need to go through all the trouble when we only just landed?"

"I think… I think I just heard… Fi"

Her tone was much more serious now,

"We need to head back to where we left her."

Lake Hylia

He had just cast another line in the water when he noticed a figure running towards him in the distance. The Hero of Legend tensed only to recognize his princess fast approaching. Panting, she called out to him,

"You must come with me Link; the master sword calls out for you once more."

The Lost Woods

"So why are we out here looking for the master sword again?" he complained to his princess.

"I only know that all will be revealed at the pedestal of the sacred sword."

The New Hero of Hyrule hadn't been back since he returned the sword. Since he left Lorule and said goodbye to…

 _I do hope you are still safe Hilda._

"We're getting close Link," interrupted Zelda.

He stared back at her, she looked remarkably like the Loruleian.

 _I hope so princess, I really do._

Hyrule Field

"Hey, stop for a second little Hero."

"What is it now Ezlo?" the boy muttered back.

"We must return to the four sword, something big is about to transpire."

The Forests surrounding Hyrule Castle

Though out of breath, the young hero kept jogging quickly. Not wanted to lose the fairy who had called to him hours before, he stumbled upon a familiar clearing. Bittersweet memories flooded his heart as the fairy stopped in front of the sword he'd carried for so long.

 _Oh, how I miss them so. Red's sweet innocence, Vio's sound reasoning, and even…_

A smile crossed the adventurous face,

 _I'd even like to see Blue again, that pain in the butt, hot-headed,_

He stopped…

 _Hero. In the end we all were…_

Near Death Mountain

"Hyrule is truly beautiful Link."

He smiled back at her,

"You know this is right by where we first met? This is where I went after collecting all eight pieces of the Triforce."

"Link about that… Nayru spoke to me."

The Hero of Hyrule stared at her, obviously concerned,

"What did she say Zelda?"

"We have to return to the graveyard where you laid the magical sword to rest."

"Must I wield it once more?"

She hesitated, not wanting things to change once again,

"Link, Hyrule's Hero… my Hero, I'm afraid you'll have to embark on one last fateful adventure."

Lon Lon Ranch

"So, you're telling me I have to go back? Now, after all this time?"

"Yes," she pleaded with her husband,

"Link, Hylia needs the heroes gathered."

"There's more than me and that "Link" I trained from the Twilight Realm?!"

"Again yes," she went on,

"But we won't be using the ocarina this time dear."

"Zelda are you telling me I'll stay a normal Hylian, and won't be bound to that long dead "Hero's Shade" thing?"

"For the final time, YES. Now we must make haste so that you and the other Hero can go to where he left the Master Sword."

Hyrule Castle Town

Riding hastily through the cramped town, the two green-clad men were debating back and forth.

"So, exactly how many of us "Heroes" are there?!" the younger one asked.

"Eleven," he responded before adding,

"By the way, congrats on the second kid on the way. Just wait till your third…"

The boy laughed,

"That sounds intense, I hope she's up for it."

The older hero looked back at his friend,

"Speaking of the wives, I sure hope they know what they're talking about with this whole thing."

"Well they don't call them "Princess Zelda; Blessed by the Goddess" for nothing now."

"Ha-ha, you're right my lad."

 _I hope the other heroes take it as well as us…_

Korok Forest

They had finally made it through the awful fog. Link remembered how just hours ago, they were sitting peacefully upon that snowy peak when Zelda suddenly grabbed her paraglider and shouted for the Hero to follow her.

"Okay Princess, we made it the Korok Forest. Now what in Hylia's name are we doing here?"

Through pursed lips she simply responded with,

"That."

His eyes followed her outstretched arm as he saw the swirling ebony circle in front of them. It laid directly where he had returned the Master Sword, just months ago.

The Forests surrounding Hyrule Castle

Link stared dumbfounded at the fairy,

"You want me to…uhm…pick the sword up? And release Vaati all over again?!"

After a short pause he heard,

 _Vaati is no longer here little one. Now go, wield the legendary four-sword once more…_

He slowly walked up to the pedestal and gingerly extended out his hand.

 _Okay… You got this Link._

The moment his palm grazed the handle, the sword melted away and darkness closed around the young hero.

One by one the various heroes returned to the ancient sword they all once wielded. The Hero of Winds called upon the various sages to raise the sacred pedestal once more. The Hero of Trains found the spirit Anjean, who opened a portal where the Lokomo Sword rested.

One by one they entered the swirling darkness. Some unintentional like the Hero of the Four-Sword, while most were "persuaded" by their Zelda's. All in all, eleven heroes jumped into the black portal, unaware of what lies beyond...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I just wanted to say I absolutely love all the responses you guys give, it really makes my day. Big thanks to DragonTamer8 for reminding me that Wind is from Outset Island, not outskirt, which I'm happy to fix. Also I'm trying the best way to write dialogue to make sure that its clear who's speaking without being repetitive. If I'm being too cryptic or anything like that, I would love any feedback, seriously I love when people give me tips to improve my writing so I love all your reviews! So feel free to tell me what I can do different or just what you think of the story so far. Now without further ado...**

* * *

Chapter 2- A Tempest on the Horizon

" _We must learn to live together as brothers or perish together as fools."_

 _-Martin Luther King Jr._

The Fallen Citadel

"But my lord, I have only served you valiantly all my li- "

A burly hand wrapped around the sorcerer's throat,

"You are a failure Vaati, a pathetic excuse for a servant of the great Demise."

"Shut it swine, I could dissolve you where you stand," the sliver-haired mage growled through a hoarse breath.

Drawing his blade, Ganondorf whispered,

"Is this a battle you really want to fight, boy?"

A shroud of pure Hatred and Malice emerged from the shadows, sending a shiver down the backs of both beings.

 _You are both pathetic! Failures, useless, pathetic wastes of my great power…_

"My Lord…" Ganon began.

 _Shut it. You think me grateful for bringing me back from oblivion? One good deed does not undo all the times both of you cretins have fallen by a child who wields a meager sword._

Both servants stepped back, changing to their forms of pure wrath, their mortal forms quickly melting away in the presence of such an ancient Evil.

 _Although now that I have returned, I may rule this cursed land once more and build an army to raze Hyrule to the ground. I will still need both of you as generals, but you two shall not stay confined to this weakness you have both been all this time…_

* * *

?

The Hero of the Wild managed to stand up, coughing furiously and dusting of his champions tunic. He looked around to see…

 _Hyrule? No, not exactly home but, backwards? No, not that. Perhaps opposite?_

He kicked the ground frustrated, till he finally found the words he was looking for,

 _Hyrule, but… upside-down._

* * *

"Get off!"

"Sorry Link," the Hero of Time uttered as he rolled off his fellow champion.

"Whoa…" both said as they looked around.

"Is this…" Time started.

"Termina?"

As his friend muttered in unison,

"The Twilight?"

* * *

 _Is it really, just… me?_

He looked around expecting to find three copies of himself only to find himself completely alone. The Hero of the four-sword suddenly heard a yelp followed quickly by an abrupt thud nearby. He sneaked over to find someone wearing green clothes like him lying on their back.

* * *

"Aaaah!"

The Hero of the Skies yelled as he suddenly felt himself soaring through the air only to be pulled back toward the earth.

 **Wham!**

 _By Farore, that hurt._ _Guess these things conserve momentum…_

He smiled, thinking scientifically always helped ease the mind.

"He… hello?"

The hero turned to see a… boy wearing identical clothes as him?

 _Who in Hylia's name does this boy think he is?_

Drawing his sword, he approached the young impostor.

"DON'T KILL ME!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Person who dresses just like me. I just went to this portal cause the fairy said I should. Sorry if this is your home!"

The taller boy stared in amazement.

 _What is going on?_

* * *

"Hey! Hero, what is this place, where are we?"

The young Hero inhaled sharply,

"Well. Why. Don't. You… tell ME?! You were the one who was like "Jump in that hole Hero, it's important." Well are you happy now Ezlo, everything going according to plan?"

* * *

 _What is going on, is this even Hyrule?_

The Hero of Trains was looking upon the alien landscape when he suddenly heard yelling nearby. He rushed to the source to find someone who wore his Hero's clothes?

The stranger's hat turned around and started… laughing?

"The PLAN was to find another Hero, but I didn't expect him to look this disgusting."

The stranger whipped around to face him.

 _Sweet Hylia, please help me…_

* * *

"Is this… Lorule?"

It couldn't be, but it somehow was nigh identical to the fallen kingdom. The New Hero of Hyrule slowly got up only to hear someone yell out and the sound of breaking branches.

* * *

Just a few hours ago the Hero of Legend had been enjoying fishing on beautiful Lake Hylia, now he looked down to find his arms and bare legs scratched roughly by a dense group of trees.

 _No… this can't be happening._

The boy had been across Hyrule more times than he could count, but he never once expected to lay his eyes on the dark world once more.

* * *

 _Ugh… Where am I?_

Link had sealed Ganon away twice, rescued two Zelda's, and risked death on countless occasions, but even the fabled Hero of Hyrule wasn't ready for the sight before him. The place he had called home his entire life had been tainted, Hyrule seemed to be much darker too. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone somersaulting in front of him. The warrior moved silently forward as he drew his blade.

* * *

The young Hero of Winds had seen sights that he would have never even dreamed possible, so when the swirling darkness appeared in the calm seas, he wasn't frightened. Curious, reluctant, sure. But afraid, no he wasn't afraid. That was until he rolled from the portal onto his back and tried to stand only to have a sword pressed into his chest,

"Now, I wouldn't recommend that if I were you."

* * *

The Heavens

"Din you're plan, is it working?"

"Of course, it is Farore. It's the only chance they have."

"The only chance we all have," Farore muttered grimly in response.

Nayru looked up at her two sisters,

"Working together can turn the tide of battle, after all just look at the hero of the four swords."

"It seems the boy had met up with the Hero of the Skies," added Farore.

"Ahh, an interesting duo if you ask me," remarked Din.

Nayru nodded politely as Farore cleared her voice,

"Now then, let's hope the Heroes can make it to the sword before they kill each other..."

* * *

?

"So, do you think all the other heroes will have titles?"

"I don't know Twilight. That's a good point though we can't just call everyone Link."

"That would definitely be obnoxious Time, let's just hope the others can get along as well as us."

* * *

"Please tell me there's a kill switch on that hat?"

"Nope, but don't worry you'll get used to him."

A third voice chimed in,

"You do know I can HEAR you, riiiight?"

"Sorry Ezlo," they sighed in unison.

After a moment, the silence was once again interrupted by the Hero of Trains,

"So, what exactly are we looking for out here?"

"A sign," answered the hat.

 _Real specific…_

* * *

Night had started to fall on the two heroes, transforming the already darkened landscape into something much more ominous. Despite the gloom, the pair was in high spirits,

"Hahaha, I know solo adventures are often quite lonely, but THREE copies of myself? I'd go nuts Green."

The shorter boy chuckled alongside his newfound friend,

"It's not THAT bad. Once you get used to them, they're good to have at your back, expect for maybe Blue…"

* * *

"Is all of Hyrule truly flooded in your timeline?" the Hero of Hyrule inquired of his new companion.

"Yup! Only a few islands remain far above the old kingdom," the young boy responded,

"But we did find a new continent we call New Hyrule, Tetra and I are hoping it can be settled. We even are…"

Wind suddenly stopped talking and crouched down, pulling the other hero down beside him. He silently pointed his arm ahead and whispered to his friend,

"Look, up there."

 _Who are they, are they hostile?_

The Hero of Hyrule thought to himself as he motioned to his comrade to follow.

* * *

"Let me get this right, you had to take TRAINS? Through all of Hyrule?"

"Well… technically it's called New Hyrule, but yes I did."

"And I thought this sarcastic hat was a pain in the butt."

The trio erupted into laughter when their merriment was cut short by a sudden gust of wind from behind, knocking the two heroes flat onto their faces.

* * *

"You look as though you've seen this place before?"

The New Hero of Hyrule paused for a moment before answering,

"I think I'm going crazy, but I swear this is Lorule, sort of a Fallen Hyrule."

"I don't think you're crazy, this looks identical to the Dark World I spent so much time trying to erase."

"I just don't think it's possible to find any of the other Hero's in whatever this dark place even is Time."

The older Hero starting chuckling softly and then pointed ahead. Twilight followed his outstretched arm to find a pair of green-clad figures walking in front of them.

"Not a word Time," he said with a smile,

"Not a word."

* * *

Crouching in a group of tall weeds and bushes, the Hero of the Wild saw a second pair of boys wearing a ridiculous green outfit with matching floppy hats.

 _What was going on?_

Suddenly, he heard a voice to his left,

"Heyyya!"

He turned to find a THIRD pair of green clad men approaching. The older one tensed up and shouted,

"Whoa there, just a second Links!"

* * *

"So, this dark world you speak of, does it…" he stopped as he heard another voice behind them.

"Heyyya!"

The Hero of Legend and the New Hero of Hyrule spun around to find a pair of swordsmen approaching them.

 _I don't like this one bit…_

New Hyrule thought as he drew his weapon and whispered to his partner,

"Be on your guard, it's probably a pathetic ruse by the Dark Lord, Ganon."

* * *

"We are, without a doubt, 100% lost Sky."

"Ahh. Don't give up hope so easily Green."

Green scoffed back,

"We've definitely passed that tree before."

Sky rolled his eyes at his young friend,

 _Okay, so maybe we are a tiny bit lost…_

* * *

"Owww! His hat… it bit me?!"

"And I'll do it again you little miscreant!"

Hyrule remarked,

"At least your guy didn't get you covered in ash."

"It's called soot, genius," spat Trains from the ground.

Wind scoffed,

"Face in the dirt and you still manage to get lippy."

"I'd be careful Wind, that impostor is just as big as you are after all," Hyrule warned as he tried to bind the snarky pair.

* * *

"Now… Hi-Yah!... just wait a minute," huffed Twilight as he parried a blow from one of the Links.

"Watch out!" warned Time as his partner narrowly dodged a stray blow from the other Hero.

"Hey Time, do all the other Links look this similar?!" he asked.

"No idea, you're the only other Hero I've met… I sure hope not."

One of the strangers suddenly stopped fighting,

"Are you Heroes of Hyrule like us?"

Time sighed, relieved the duel had ceased,

"Well not the "Hero of Hyrule" but yes, the Zelda from our timeline led us here."

Time stopped talking, as the other fighter aimed his sword at the pair and demanded,

"Explain yourselves!"

* * *

"This fog is utterly impossible!"

"No kidding Sky, admit were lost yet?"

After a long breath in the taller boy sighed,

"Okay, maaaaaaybe there's a _slight_ possibility that we could happen to be a little, tiny bit chance that we might…"

The younger boy stared in confusion at his friend's sudden pause when suddenly Sky started giggling. He pointed towards a clearing ahead and simply said,

"Hey Green…"

"Shut it."

* * *

"Ya think you tied it tight enough ugly?"

"Ezlo, now's probably not the time," growled his master, hoping to not anger his captors even further.

"I never shoulda left New Hyrule," complained Trains.

"Did you say New Hyrule?" the younger captor suddenly asked.

"Yeah."

"Do you live there? How many people live there? Is it safe?"

"I don't know pal; the Elders just say that some Hero and his pirate girlfriend or something settled it like only a century ago."

"Are you serious?!"

"Yeah, my grandma even named me Link after her best friend whose brother was that Hero guy."

"What's… what's your grandmother's friend's name?"

"Aryll."

The Hero of Winds felt his sword fall to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Inauguration

" _Ants, fighting together, will vanquish the Lion."_

 _-Saadi_

"Can it _really_ be?"

"It has the same aura of Power, but it looks different."

"It's nearly identical to the Master Sword but donned with a silver cross-guard and red handle."

"I'm sure that's the legendary four-sword though," muttered Green as they both inched closer to the ancient blade…

* * *

The Heavens

"It would appear that my plan is going flawlessly," Din proudly announced to her sisters.

"Well no one has died yet, and I'd even go as far to say that some are starting to get along," remarked Nayru.

"Although some of the Heroes are still at each other's throats," grumbled Farore.

Eager to change the topic, Din asked,

"Hey Nayru, how close are the pair to the sword now?"

"Excellent question," Nayru turned to both her sisters,

"They approach the pedestal as we speak. Din, Farore, get ready to visit the mortals once more…"

* * *

The Dark Realm

"I call pulling it from the pedestal!"

"That's not how it works Green."

"Well, "Mr. Scholar"? How do you propose we decide then?"

The young Hero wrinkled his brow in concentration before his face lit up.

"How would you feel about… flipping a shield?"

"Ha-ha, why not Sky," Green laughed,

"You want Front or Bracer-Side?"

"I'll call mid-flip."

Green scoffed as he took out his shield before flipping it high towards the heavens.

"Front!"

They both watched closely as the shield ceremoniously flipped downwards before the Bracer-Side dug firmly into the earth.

* * *

"So, there's ELEVEN of us?!" asked the New Hero of Hyrule, jaw agape.

"Apparently so," muttered Twilight as he stared at the nigh identical Heroes that stood before him. The only difference he could see was that one donned some ivory tights while the other's legs were bare. That and the one with tights used his same Hylian Shield while the other fought with a shield he did not recognize. Time suddenly interrupted his thoughts,

"And I presume that your Zelda's sent you through that swirling portal of darkness?"

Both nodded, still wearing a confused expression.

"Did they not mention any other Heroes, why, or even where we are?" Time asked hopefully.

They both shook their heads silently.

"She was very vague about the whole thing," Legend finally added.

"And what about you, Tights?" asked Twilight.

"Tights?!" began New Hyrule, flabbergasted,

"Excuse me, my name is Link."

"Shocker!" Twilight commented as he threw his arms up, mockingly. Time interrupted his frustration,

"Hero, do you perhaps have a title bestowed upon you? All of our names are Link."

"The New Hero of Hyrule."

"And I'm the Hero of Legend."

Time nodded, brow furrowed in thought,

"New Hero of Hyrule? I'm thinking there must be an original then…"

* * *

The Hero of Hyrule was wondering with his four new traveling companions at that moment, one of them a sarcastic hat.

"How do you even put up with that THING?" he inquired.

Minish snorted,

"I honestly have no idea, I'm quite tempted to drop this old hat off somewhere," he laughed to himself.

"Excuse ME?!" The old wizard proceeded to bite his patron's nape,

"I could have gone through that portal GREEN BOY, except some whiny little "Hero" was like… "Ezlo please don't go!""

"Oh, come on! He was only kidding after all," remarked Trains.

"Ahem," the boy in the back suddenly spoke up,

"Excuse me, Trains? Did the story happen to say how close Tetra—I mean the pirate girl and me—I mean the Hero from the story! … Maybe got?"

He was blushing seriously as Hyrule asked,

"By Nayru! Do you not have a "Zelda" in your timeline or something?"

All the young Heroes suddenly perked up at the sound of her name. Wind quickly added,

"Well she is a descendant of the Royal Family and she did kinda turn into her true Princess Zelda form to stop Ganon, but she prefers to use the name she's used all her life now."

The other boys nodded, all of them looking around nervously, fidgeting with their hands.

An outburst of laughter from Ezlo called the group back into reality,

"What is it about Links that make them fall head over hills for any princess they meet whose name starts with Z—and ends with –ELDA?!"

The four heroes suddenly became very interested in the floor, their faces a violent shade of crimson.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Sky licked his lips in anticipation,

"Why not? We have both pulled the sword once before."

His gloved hand curled around the handle as it slowly turned a vibrant hue of navy while he pulled with all his might. With one last tug the sword came free at last. Green rubbed his hands together in excitement when he heard the unfamiliar sound of sparks behind him and felt an immense cold and heat to his left and right…

* * *

What had just transpired left the young Hero of Wild speechless. Link had just witnessed four swordsmen fight furiously, they all were quite talented he noted, when suddenly after some shouting the brawl had promptly ended and he overheard some nonsense about "other heroes." He was too distant to get any concrete details about their conversation and they kept discussing as they walked the opposite direction.

"Darn," he muttered to himself as he scoped out ahead.

The dense vegetation ended abruptly, and he didn't want to risk being seen while trying to follow the group. Something strange was without a doubt happening and he was going to get some answers…

* * *

The Infinite Cosmos; Before Time

"Are you sure this is something you want to do Din?"

"Oh, come on, Farore! We need something more than space and a few distant nebula's out here."

"But creating something like that could create something else entirely based on the laws of natural order."

"Nayru, do you agree with her that creating a world would lead to something terrible."

The third sister had been eyeing the vast universe laid out before them,

"Farore isn't wrong, the laws of balance could lead to some unknown ramifications if we proceed with Din's plan,"

"Ha!"

"BUT, dear sister? What is existence about if not for trial and error, to create things to carry on our legacy?"

"Is it truly wise to build something so foreign and unheard of?" Din asked her. Her face much more concerned and quizzical.

"I believe we can only find out with time, sweet Din. Farore would you agree?"

The goddess smiled,

"Well, if this is the plan, I don't intend to be left out, dear sisters."

And so, it was settled. The three sisters found a solar system with a gap just far enough from its star. Din used her Great Power to build the land and fiery volcanoes arose, forming massive continents. Nayru organized the chaos with laws of order and magic, she created ice that soon melted into the sea that would flow over the land and prepped the world for Life with her Loving Wisdom. Farore used her Overwhelming Courage to create the first spark of Life, and with-it plants and simple beasts of the land and sea. They all formed a group of people called Hylian's and with them a great being to lead and protect them, their namesake Hylia. Things seemed to be going according to plan when the sacred goddesses detected an evil presence from across the cosmos.

* * *

The Dark Realm

Smoke billowed towards the Bleak Sky as the sounds of malicious laughter could be heard from afar.

"Faster weaklings!"

 _This form is so beautiful, I will crush that whelp who dares to intrude here._

"Do you really expect to kill the heroes which such laziness? I said faster!"

Shadow beings from far below him were struggling to keep loading the furnaces and mixing the concoctions at such a rapid pace. Hammers fell on ragged swords and the sounds of wretched bodies coming to life pierced the sky.

Ganon's army was growing, his ancient form pulsating with a deep maroon.

 _Lord Demise will be pleased..._

"So, what happened after they created life?" Legend asked.

Time wore a grim expression,

"The laws of balance had created a beast to rival the great Hylia, a being of pure hatred and chaos… Demise."

"And then what" inquired New Hyrule.

"I don't know. Somehow the Hylian's survived and us Heroes have been stopping the manifestations of his power ever since."

Twilight turned towards his friend,

"Hey Time? What if when Din created the lands of our world, this place showed up on the other side?"

The other three heroes stared in shock.

"That is a possibility. But if so, where is the water Nayru made? And could these tainted trees really be a result of Farore?"

The group fell silent, new thoughts and conclusions swimming through their minds.

* * *

"Did you hear that?"

"What is it Trains?"

A smile formed on the boy's face,

"That, my friends, is nothing short of the glorious sounds of a steam engine, clattering on a pair of iron tracks."

"A Train? Here?!" yelled Wind.

"Why not? Let's go check it out," responded Hyrule.

"I think all of us would love to see what a real train looks like, why don't you lead the way Mr. Conductor?" suggested Minish.

Trains chuckled and then cracked his gloved knuckles,

"All righty then, stay low and be ready to move fast."

* * *

Link crouched forward, determined to pinpoint the source of the commotion. He spotted a cart loaded with logs moving towards the smoke and shouting. Pulling his Hylian Hood over his head he sprinted forward, staying low and quick. He peeked the top of a cliff and gasped,

 _By Din…_

Hundreds of distorted creatures. Some like the monsters he'd encountered before, some completely foreign. But all them were alike in one horrifying way, they were made of… shadow. Darkness dripped off them and pooled on the ground as they worked. They loaded trees into a massive furnace and poured mixtures into a giant cauldron. Some scooped out copies of these beasts with a gigantic ladle as the cries of new monsters being brought into existence sent shivers down his back.

 _There is only way to stop this. I need the master sword…_

* * *

 _Do not fret young heroes. We are the only sources of light you are likely to find in this accursed land._

"Skkk... Skkky? Maybe you should put the sword back?"

"Just wait a sec Green. Hey, raise your hand if you created order and gave water to the overworld."

The Blue one beamed at the Hero as she raised her hand. Her sisters were quite skeptical.

 _Excellent thinking Hero. It is truly I, Nayru. I trust that I don't need introduce you to my sisters?_

Green stared dumbfounded around him,

"Like THE Nayru?! And are these two the real Farore and Din?"

 _Ha-ha, you are correct young Hero,_ replied Farore,

 _Pretty amazing to finally meet your matron goddess?_

"What do you mean?"

"Wind, surely you must know of the Triforce?"

"The what?"

 _O Hero of the Skies, will you relate the Histories to our young friend?_

"No problem. Okay," he started, rubbing his hands together,

"In the beginning there was just the Cosmos…"

* * *

The New World; Beginning of Time

"Are you certain it is Evil?"

"I may be weakened, but I still have my Wisdom. There is only hatred spewing forth from that being."

"Oh Sister's! Forgive me, this is all my fault!"

"Nonsense Din. This was important, even Nayru agreed."

"Thank you Farore, but what can we do? We are all nearly completely drained of our power."

Nayru spoke up,

"We can't do anything ourselves, we are all far too weak in this state. There is however one more option…"

"Do you mean the Triforce? Could that even work?" asked Din.

"We have to try, there is nothing else." Farore added.

"It would appear that the fate of this New World depends on Hylia and her people, and how they use this divine gift," Nayru announced.

"What would happen to us? We are already severely weakened, could we survive pouring out all of our divine influence into each piece?" Din inquired.

"We have no way of knowing, we would have to ascend to the Heavens once more to regain our identities." Nayru responded.

"For how long?" asked Farore.

"Unknowable. Could be for one millennium, could be for eternity…"


End file.
